


Don't bloom

by Mapachi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feeling.Yunhyeong doesn't bother hiding the flowers on his skin while Junhoe tries his best to hide his.





	Don't bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a Loona work "blossomings" by wiseturtlebear do check it out it's really good!
> 
> Time for angst now!

Cold and wet fingertips skim over his arm, following the trail of small white flowers marked on his skin. Yunhyeong can’t hide the shiver that runs down his spine, goosebumps rising on the wake of the soft caress, his face heats up at being touched with so much care but he tries to pretend he's not feeling anything.

 

The boy next to him finally moves his hand away going back to sucking the popsicle he was eating before Yunhyeong rolled up the sleeves of his shirt up to his shoulders uncovering the daisies on his arm.

_"They're really pretty,"_

 

Hanbin mumbles without separating his lips from the popsicle, his gaze still heavy on Yunhyeong's arm.

 

Yunhyeong gives him a small smile before nodding his head on the direction of Hanbin's hands, the younger boy turning to see his own mark, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. 

 

_"Your flower is even prettier Hanbin-ah,"_

_"Hanbin-hyung is stupid,"_

 

Yunhyeong doesn't bother looking up from the textbook in his lap but he still hums to entertain his younger friend.

 

_"I mean, how can he go around saying your flowers are pretty? Does he really not know the meaning of them?"_

 

Junhoe goes on about how all Hanbin needs to do is google the meaning of the flower up on the internet but that maybe even then he wouldn't realize the true meaning of Yunhyeong having those flowers on his skin because he is /that/ stupid.

 

Hanbin is so oblivious he wouldn't realize _"Loving someone but never confessing"_ was refering to him.

 

_"Hyung doesn't it bother you? Hanbin-hyung is so insensetive and-"_

_"It does hurt me Junhoe-ah but it's ok don't worry about me,"_

 

Yunhyeong cuts and closes the book, with Junhoe feeling like he currently is there is no point in trying to study. Junhoe sighs loudly before he walks up to him and sits down on the couch next to him.

 

Junhoe looks troubled, his left hand reaching to rub at his chest and that is enough for Yunhyeong to make sense of his bitter mood. He's taking it out on Hanbin excusing it on being protective of Yunhyeong when truly he's feeling hurt himself.

 

More small and vibrant yellow flowers must have bloomed on his chest. He had spent the past day with Bobby after all just like Yunhyeong had been with Hanbin.

 

While Yunhyeong didn't mind people knowing of the daisies on his arm, Junhoe tried his best for no one to know of the yellow Hyancinths he was marked with, the meaning not being as innocent as Yunheyong's.

 

_The flowers of jealousy_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'll try to finish it this weekend.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, suggestions and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
